


Spider-Man or Peter Parker?

by agib



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Swearing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agib/pseuds/agib
Summary: Kidnappers want Spider-Man in exchange for letting Peter Parker go, but what the hell is Tony supposed to do when he has an Intern's safety and identity to protect?





	1. Fence

**Author's Note:**

> So, we all know how Tony reacts when Peter and/or Spider-Man is kidnapped, but what is he supposed to do when Peter is kidnapped, and his kidnappers really want Spider-Man?
> 
> \----
> 
> Anyone else who has any ideas for fics, prompts or even if you have a specific fic you've always wanted - please just go ahead and ask me! You can message me on Tumblr, (Agib-2002) you can leave an anon ask for one if you're shy, <3 or just leave them in the comments on one of my fics!
> 
> I love all of you who click on my fics and I'd love to make any of you happy with a fic idea you may have! Writing them and gifting them to other people makes me feel so fulfilled too :)
> 
> i can't even begin to explain the bubbly feeling I get when someone leaves an ask or a request, It's like my dream coming true, just being able to make people happy with something I enjoy. (Blargh that was cheesy, Tony would've thrown up.)
> 
> <3 Leave a comment, I hope you enjoy!

Peter grimaced as one of the men kicked the metal fence, rattling the wall that him and his mentor were tied to. Tony had it easier that Peter, he was secured with zip ties, while the teen had metal restraints which conducted the shocks and left burn marks over his wrists and ankles. Their kidnappers assumed giving Peter the brunt of the pain load would coax Tony into being more compliant for them.

 

Peter arched his back and whimpered as another jolt of electricity flowed through the fence, mildly irritating Tony at most, yet stinging and throbbing for him. He moaned through the gag, scrunching his eyes up and letting his head droop as he shook it weakly.

 

“You’re _still_ gonna refuse? Fine. Better fun for us anyways kid.” One of the men smiled, despite the fact that he couldn’t hide his irritation for the stubborn teen. Tony scowled when the same man lifted Peter’s head back up, pinning it against the fence and holding it there as another few surges of electricity popped and crackled down the wires.

 

“ _Mmhmmm_!” Peter yelled through the gag, squirming and wrenching his wrists against the fence as the man finally dropped the crown of his head from the live wire. 

 

“Fuck _you_.” Tony spat, sucking in a small breath and wincing as a smaller jolt prickled his skin. “He doesn’t know _anything_ about the stupid alien tech. Spider-Man is the one who got Adrian Toomes arrested, and I took over after that. So, it’s _me_ you should be questioning.” Tony kept a wary eye on where Peter had slumped against his restraints, his breathing ragged and forced as he flinched with every new pop of electricity, grunting with every spark of pain. 

 

“Ah then, that sounds _perfect_. I’ll question you, Stark, and my friend over here can continue working on your little protégé. How’s that sound?” Peter lifted his head, his eyes blinking weakly as his mind processed the body of the second in command approaching him. “Looks like they’re about to have a bit of fun but focus on me now and I can promise it won’t be _too_ painful for the boy.” Tony tugged at the zip ties again, pulling himself upward before dropping his weight down, his feet still tied at least a ruler’s length from the ground, much like Peter’s.

 

“What do you want to know?” He growled, his eyes momentarily flickering over to where the other man was dancing his fingertips over an obsessively organised selection of knives. “Tell me what you want to know about the tech, and I’ll answer.” He tried again, preventing the urge to visibly shudder as the man questioning him didn’t break eye contact at all. 

 

“A bit eager, aren’t ya?” The man laughed, finally releasing the eye contact in favour of watching the teen beside Tony, limply struggling as the point of a small knife was dragged teasingly over his collar bones, tracing the curves and divots of his neck and chin, angling his face upward.

 

“Goddamnit, ask me a question so I can fucking _answer_ it!” Tony yelled, finally rising to the bait as the second man leaned in and lowered the knife, cutting a shallow pattern down the side of Peter’s cheek, light enough not to need stitches, but deep enough to sting like hell. Tony’s already weakened façade of patience broke as he was forced to watch, mere inches away yet unable to help, as one of the men who slipped past his radar during the mess with Toomes, cut into the flesh of a teenager who just wanted to be picked up from school.

 

“Alright, I’ll play, where do you keep the tech stored?” Tony grit his teeth in determination. That was obviously not the real thing that these men wanted from him, it was a fake question. A placeholder, a _test_. And so, Tony gave a test answer in response.

 

“In a warehouse,” he lied, easily obscuring the real location by giving the vaguest of answers. He was toeing the line, testing the waters, figuring out how much he could get away with until one of the men snapped and hopefully rounded on him, leaving Peter out of the hostage situation.

 

“Oh no, wrong response _Starky_.” The man grinned with a toothy smile, as if he were truly pleased that Tony had barely given anything away. “You know, when we get agitated by your snark, sometimes our fingers _slip_.” Tony’s eyes widened in realisation as the second man returned the grin before letting the knife ‘slip.’ 

 

“ _Mmmmph_!” Peter howled as the knife slit a deep score horizontally across his chest, the blood seeping out almost immediately. The teen squirmed some more as a larger voltage flowed through the fence and made the pain that much worse. He felt the pulse of the current throbbing through his cut but tried to convince himself it was a placebo effect.

 

“Okay, _shit_! It’s spread out across the country, there’s some in th -” Tony started to cave, his resolve to feel out how much he could test the men broke as he watched the boy beside him in any sort of pain. 

 

“ _Mm mmm, mm mmm_!” Peter forced out, shaking his head more violently to stop Tony from giving anything away because of him. The man holding the knife only shrugged unenthusiastically. 

 

“Clearly this isn’t the way to make ‘em sing.” He sighed before circling back to the table, and for the briefest of moments, Tony relaxed, because nobody was in Peter’s space and there were no knives digging into his chin. The mechanic hissed in pain when the man before him, unprompted, prodded the bruise over his shoulder, pushing it back against the fence until the electricity made the skin against his shoulder blade throb dully. 

 

“I _know_ you have an idea of what’ll get him to squeal,” the man pressed, nodding his head to the direction where Peter was beginning to flinch and jerk again, the current burning his wrists. It put Tony on edge to see the man looking directly into his eyes, and yet addressing his second in command, almost as if the routine of torture was natural between them.

 

“ _Ah_. Oh yes, that I do...” the second man confirmed, pulling a bucket of water out from underneath the bench of knives and tools. “I’ve heard these two are quite the scientists,” he continued, walking back in line with his hand cupped under the bucket. “Tell me, have you ever studied conductors?”

 

Yet again, Tony realised too late, his cry of warning cut off a third of the way through as the man tipped the bucket over Peter. There was a horrible moment of silence, in which the current was still, and then a large jolt was shot through, and Peter screamed beneath the gag, writhing against his restraints and arching each part of his body as far from the fence as possible.

 

“Stop it, _stop_!” Tony yelled, fighting against his own restraints and cursing himself for not being able to snap the simple cord of plastic holding him back and save Peter. “He doesn’t know! He doesn’t know anything about the tech – you have to ask me!”

 

“I think he knows enough to be _useful_ , and yet he’s just trying his best not to be.” Peter choked out a small noise of discomfort from under the now soaked gag, and the man smiled at him, like a cat toying with its newest kill. “Let’s hear what you have to say _now_ , huh?” The first man joined the second, and Tony hated that all the attention was back on Peter, all the _wrong_ kind of attention. “That’s it... there we go,” The man purred, his fingers brushing over Peter’s cheeks, the tips of his fingers lingering long enough to make Tony growl again. 

 

The gag fell from around Peter’s head and Tony could see the way he was panting. Another surge of electricity made him cry out again, and without the gag, the pain in his shouts was much more evident.

 

“Whatever you think you can get out of him, you won’t be able to. He’s more stubborn them me, and you may as well get it straight from the source.” Tony wasn’t pleading or begging, but it was his own subtle way of trying to convince the men that they should be focusing on _him_. He watched worriedly as Peter lifted his own head, his chest heaving as tiny volts prickled his bare arms, and spoke.

 

“ _Screw_ you guys.” Tony dropped his head, sighing as he waited for the blow that was sure to be dealt against the kid, but instead there was silence, and then laughter. He snapped his head up and watched the two men snickering, one of them cupping Peter’s cheeks and squeezing them together as if they were merely a drunk aunt at a family gathering.

 

“Well, would you look at that, huh?” The man's fingers pressed harder, leaving red marks over Peters cheeks as he forced his head to the side, making him look at Tony as he leaned in, disgusting breath fanning across the boy’s wet neck as he whispered. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” he released Peter’s face harshly, the teen roughly snapping, his teeth barely missing the retreating fingers.

 

“Like father, like son.” The second man jeered, dragging the point of his knife over Peter’s rib cage again, teasing both him and Tony in different ways. “The real reason we got this one here with us, is that what you want?” The man poked Peter’s bruising cheeks with the tip of the knife blade in emphasis, ignoring the way he jerked his head away angrily.

 

“Stop playing around with the stupid knife and tell me what you want, so I can give you whatever the hell it is that’ll convince you to stop _torturing a child_!” The two men paused in their efforts to rile Tony up, just watching him, self-satisfied smirks painting their faces. “Look at me like that all you want, but I swear to god, once I’m out of these,” he shook the zip ties in demonstration, “and off this fence... you’re gonna seriously regret ever putting your _filthy_ hands on _my_ intern.”

 

“ _This_ intern?” The second in command sneered, slamming the smaller bladed knife into the wooden bench in favour of snatching up a much larger and more threatening blade and hovering it less than a hair’s width from Peter’s throat.

 

“Alright, calm down Brent, give the man what he so clearly wants,” the first man urged uninterestedly. The second, apparently named Brent, bared his teeth in Tony’s direction, lowering the knife away from where Peter was trying desperately not to swallow in fear of his throat bobbing into the blade. The knife clattered as it was dropped back on the table, but Tony didn’t have the chance to relax, because the first man was leaning back casually against Peter’s body. The weight pushed Peter’s skin against the fence, and he concealed a whine as larger sparks began flickering around his metal cuffs.

 

“We, _big Mister Tony Stark_ ,” Brent mocked, “want the name and location of your little Spider friend. _Capeesh_?” Tony, for once in his life, blanked. Peter, on the other hand, did not.

 

“Hey! You want to know? I -”

 

“ _PETER_!” Tony yelled, his voice and tone presenting more anger than Peter had ever heard in his life. The teen looked over to his mentor, shrinking back when he saw the absolute fury that burned in his eyes. Peter knew Tony so well by this point in their relationship that he didn’t need the man to say the words to actually hear them vividly in his mind. 

 

They rang loud and clear, in exactly Tony’s voice, right through Peter’s head. ‘ _I swear, if you even think about putting your self-sacrificial ass on the line right now, you’re going to regret it almost as much as these men will be regretting touching you._ ’

 

Peter swallowed thickly and averted his eyes, choosing not to nod, because despite how angry he knew his mentor would be for sacrificing himself, he would still do it in a heartbeat if it meant saving someone else.

 

“Someone’s touchy, aren’t they?” Brent brushed a thumb over the curve of Peter’s chin while he was distracted, but the acrimony still clearly shone through the room, blazing outward from where Tony was growling and wrenching against the restraints. “I don’t think he wants to give Spidey up in exchange for you,” he breathed softly, his lips only inches away from Peter’s ear.

 

“I think he’s more likely to cut both of your heads off and exchange them for each other,” Peter whispered back, smiling innocently as Brent scowled darkly and stepped away from him.

 

“You give us Spider-Man, and I’ll ensure that no more harm comes to the boy, as well as letting him go completely.” Tony narrowed his eyes, refusing to break the train of thought which was slowly conjuring a plan.

 

“Or…” Brent stepped in, leaning too close into Peter’s space for Tony’s liking. “You can say nothing and watch me have my fun with the table of goodies over there,” his head nodded back to the table of assorted knives and other tools which Tony never let himself get a good enough look at. “Then I get to test them all out on this beauty,” Brent’s palm spread outward, his fingers stretching, and he laid it flat against Peter’s bare chest.

 

A flare of the current had Peter’s still soaked body jolt painfully, the man before him grinning as he managed to get a feel of the teen’s muscles as they tensed and curled away from the electricity.

 

“Not with these two,” the other man warned darkly, eyeing the way Tony seemed to be ready to slice them each apart at every touch the second in command made with Peter’s skin. “Save it,” he finalized, glaring at his partner until the hand moved away from the teen’s chest. He straightened his shoulders and looked back to Tony, his authority practically re-straightening itself like a coat. “So, what’ll it be Stark? The intern slash protege, or the Spider friend you seem to be harbouring away in your little tower?”


	2. Access Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony struggles to figure out how to give up Spider-Man without risking Peter's well being, while also trying to keep Peter from having to endure the threat of looming torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else who has any ideas or questions - please just go ahead and ask me! You can message me on Tumblr, (Agib-2002) you can leave an anon ask if you're shy, <3 or just leave them in the comments on one of my fics!
> 
> Also! I just put out a poll for you guys to vote on what kind of fic you'd prefer from me, so if you want to have a say in the next upcoming fic, go ahead and take the poll (it's really quick, only one question!)
> 
> I love all of you who click on my fics and I'd love to make any of you happy by answering questions or giving head canons for ideas you have! Writing them makes me feel so fulfilled too :)
> 
> I can't even begin to explain the bubbly feeling I get when someone leaves an ask, It's like my dream coming true, just being able to make people happy with something I enjoy. (Blargh that was cheesy, Tony would've thrown up.)
> 
> <3 Leave a comment, I hope you enjoy!

Tony stared blankly for a moment, his mouth pinched shut in a thin line as he struggled to wrap his head around the situation.

 

“The name and location of Spider-Man… in exchange for Peter’s freedom, that’s what you want?” The men nodded, watching him evenly. “I… that’s something I can’t do,” he said quietly, dropping his head but catching Peter’s eye.

 

“Mr. Stark…” the teen whispered. He looked so lost, his shoulders were tremoring slightly with the combined exertion from holding himself up and the cold water currently dripping down from his hair and torso. “I don’t think… I don’t know what t – _ah_!” He jerked and bit down on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and riding out the short burst of electricity.

 

“Stay out of it, you’re just a bargaining tool kid.” Brent was leant against the bench where the knives were still splayed out, his arms crossed over each other as he regarded the now scowling boy. “We’re waiting for your decision, you know…” His arms unfolded so he could tap the blade of a small knife against the surface of the bench, his eyes boring a hole through Tony.

 

“I just said, I told you… I just – I can’t do that, I can’t give you what you’re asking for.” He glared at the floor, trying to find some way out of the situation. “I can’t let you hurt him either, he’s an intern and there’s nothing you’ll gain by hurting him.” He wanted to break something, either way he played this, Peter got hurt, if he refused to give Spider-Man up, they would just continue hurting him. If he gave in and told the truth, maybe Peter could use his powers to break off the fence, but there was no guarantee that the men didn’t have something hidden which could bring down Spider-Man.

 

“Perfect, have it your way then. Brent gets his fun, and I can sit back and wait patiently.” Tony wanted to kick Brent in the face, he looked _excited_ and it was sick.

 

There was a moment while the second in command seemed to be making a show of selecting a blade, and it just made the pit of anger swell more in Tony’s chest. “He’s a little particular when it comes to this, likes to take his time,” the other man explained coldly.

 

“That I do,” Brent mused, humming as he finally seemed to settle for a shorter, fatter blade with an angled tip. He rounded the table and stood before Peter, meeting Tony’s eyes briefly, a look of satisfaction on his face. “I’d like to highlight the assets you have, you should thank me.” The blade hovered above the dip below one of Peter’s ribs, slowly edging forward until it was pressed against his skin, “so, why don’t you thank me?”

 

“Because you’re not the most welcoming kidnappers I’ve ever met,” Peter snarked. Brent tutted and dragged the blade along the curve of Peter’s ribcage, outlining the bones precisely, deep enough to cause blood to well up. “That’s… a – a little rude,” Peter grunted as Brent dipped closer to the most sensitive areas of the teen’s ribs.

 

“Not as rude as denying our request to give spidey a little visit.” Tony clenched his teeth as the first man spoke, but quickly pulled his attention back to Brent and his intern as Peter bit back a poorly concealed gasp. The knife slipped a little deeper underneath the last of Peter’s ribs, almost as if Brent was disappointed in the lack of reaction.

 

“What, protecting someone’s identity is ruder than cutting up an innocent teenagers’ torso? Is that how you see things?” Tony frowned darkly and tugged at the zip ties again, watching Peter’s body twitch as new bursts of electricity jolted through the fence.

 

“Please, you’re not protecting anyone’s identity, you’d just rather keep Spider-Man a secret.” Peter huffed, his chest rising and falling, the blood beginning to drip downward to join the puddle of water on the ground below him as he listened to the man grilling Tony for information. “All we want is a name and location, you don’t need to bring him here or get him for us, just give us the means to do it ourselves.” Peter winced as he bit down on his tongue when he jerked, his back arching again.

 

“Ah! _Shit_ ,” Peter yelped as a crackle sparked against his lower back and left a small burn mark. He heard one of the men chuckle, but he was too busy trying not to bite through his own lip to bother figuring out which one it was.

 

“Pete…” Tony began, his voice sympathetic and laced with guilt.

 

“Stop, I’m fine.” He said somewhat bluntly, his teeth still pressed together, “don’t say anyth –” He cut himself off with a cry as one of the men twisted a dial and sent a massive surge through the fence, hurting Tony and presumably tipping Peter’s pain scale to the most agonising level for a slit second before it was turned down again. His shoulders hunched as he went slack against his bonds, panting heavily and groaning into his chest. 

 

“Pete, do you have your access card on you?” Tony asked quietly, looking over to Peter with a half concerned yet half hopeful expression on his face.

 

“The one for the tow – _ah, ah_ – the tower?” Tony winced as Peter sentence was broken up by a whine of pain but nodded when the question was asked. “Y – yeah, why?”

 

“Look in the front pocket of that bag which you so kindly liberated,” Tony aimed at the first man, glaring angrily. “There’s a white card which will get you access to the lab levels, they’re just above the party deck and below the penthouse.” He bit back his contempt when the man shoved his fist into Peter’s bag, rifling around for a few seconds before pulling out the key card.

 

“Mr. Stark what are y –”

 

“Peter, shush,” Tony cut off abruptly, looking directly at the man who was holding the key card. “Take that to the tower, swipe it in the slot beside the elevator and go to the labs.” Peter widened his eyes and shook his head, opening his mouth to interrupt. “Spider-Man’s up there, he called ahead to let me know he was adjusting his web formula this afternoon.” The man snorted, looking straight back at Tony with an unbelieving expression. “Why do you think I was picking him up today, huh?” Tony nodded his head in Peter’s direction, “I was giving Spider-Man some time on his own at the lab, he doesn’t like people knowing the formula, okay? So there, I gave you the location, piss off and let my intern go now.”

 

“You gave me a location, I want a name.” The man said, eyeing Tony warily.

 

“I don’t _know_ his name, he wears the mask all the time and he doesn’t talk about who he is or what he does outside of the superhero business. He’s private and I’ve respected that.” Brent set his knife down and wandered over to the first man, seemingly conversing silently.

 

“This is… unrealistic, Stark. What made you change your mind?” Tony blinked before narrowing his eyes.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s the fact that you just shocked my fifteen-year-old intern and now I can see the burns on his wrists! You ever think that through? _Goddamn morons_.” He twisted his ankle around, toying with the zip ties before looking back up, “get out! Go get Spider-Man and leave my intern out of it, okay?” The two men looked from Tony to each other, then Brent shrugged and walked over to the table before pulling a duffel bag out from underneath it.

 

When the bag fell at the first man’s feet, it clinked, and Tony rolled his eyes as he assumed they had gotten their hands on chains fit to hold someone with super strength.

 

“Stay here, I’ll go get spidey and you watch them till I’m back.” Brent sighed but nodded in agreeance, ignoring as Tony started wrenching the zip ties again.

 

“Just let him go now!” He yelled, grunting as the man walked past the fence and saluted mockingly before shutting the door behind him and assumingly making his way back to the tower.

 

“You better hope spidey’s there, or the deal’s off, and I think all of us know what happens when there’s nothing stopping me from testing out the collection.” Brent smiled widely, and Tony’s stomach dropped as he realised this wasn’t playing out how he wanted it to. They weren’t left unguarded, and Peter wasn’t free yet, which meant if he wasn’t gone by the time the other man got back, he would be reaping the reward of lying to sadistic men.

 

“Peter,” he said, his voice so low and silent that only a teen with super hearing could catch his words. He caught the slight tilt of the boy’s head to show that he had heard, “get _out_.”

 

Peter jingled the restraints keeping him to the fence, and it was easy enough to know what point he was trying to get across. _Nobody normal would be able to snap these… breaking out would give everything away._ Tony sighed and nodded slowly, “yeah, I know, but what other option do we have? They’re going to figure out eventually, you’re already starting to heal.”

 

Peter looked down at his chest, and sure enough, through the congealed blood, the first cut was already beginning to close up. “Wait till he’s not looking and then snap them.” Peter nodded once in affirmation.

 

Brent was still at the table of knives, he seemed to be reshuffling them, Tony though that was the kind of obsessive tendency that a serial killer would have. He didn’t seem to be giving them much attention, although he was barely ten feet away, which would be a problem unless Peter managed to snap all of his restraints simultaneously.

 

Peter was still flinching every few seconds, and Tony could see how desperate he was to get away from the fence, but he didn’t expect Peter to risk anything until the man was fully turned in another direction.

 

“H – hey man, you mind uh… _ah_ – um, you mind giving me a bit more water, it’s getting pretty hot with all this voltage here…” Brent looked up from the knives to Peter, sneering at him sourly.

 

“You’re stupider than you look kid, I figured as Tony Stark’s intern, you’d be smart enough to know how water conducts the electricity.” Peter rolled his eyes and shook his restraints.

 

“Yeah, but who doesn’t like a little shock to keep them awake? Either some more water, or you could at least try entertaining us a bit, it’s worse than school.” Brent stared impassively, Peter met his gaze with an unimpressed glare. “Hey, if you don’t want to get any last-minute torture in before your buddy shows up with Spider-Man, that’s fine by me.” 

 

“Well, when you put it that way, how can a guy resist?” Tony bit his cheek to keep from threatening the man, he hated the satisfaction Brent was clearly getting out of Peter’s pain. He picked the bucket up, swinging it along his finger and walking to the tap by a mini fridge. Peter glanced his way before turning back to Tony, his eyes wide in question.

 

“Yeah, be careful,” he whispered, switching between watching the man filling the bucket and observing as Peter clearly jerked his right wrist around, pulling his hand away from the fence and gritting his teeth as he did.

 

The metal wasn’t made for Spider-Man, but it was a lot stronger than zip ties. He could hear the water filling the bucket, but he couldn’t see how much longer they had, so he silently hoped Peter would be able to break the rest of his restraints a lot faster once his right hand was free to help.

 

A soft grunt passed Peter’s lips, either from the electricity or the effort to break the cuff which was beginning to warp slightly. Tony watched the metal bending out of shape before one side of it detached from the fence, Peter’s arm flew forward, and the fence rattled obviously as he jerked.

 

Brent turned disinterestedly, his eyes widening as he saw Peter frantically beginning to work on his left hand. The bucket tipped as he dropped it and started running forward, swiping a knife from the table as he passed.

 

Peter cried out as Brent launched at him, slamming him further against the fence, gaining the upper hand as Peter had only one limb to defend himself with. The intensity of the fight riled Tony up and he began yanking at his zip ties, swearing and yelling as Peter feverishly slapped at Brent’s hand each time the knife was raised.

 

“No!” Brent cried as Peter’s right ankle restraint popped out of place and hit the floor with a clang. Peter raised his leg and kicked out, his foot connecting with the man’s hand, the knife clattering to the floor and skittering out of reach and Brent held his index and middle finger against his chest, letting out a string of curses even more colourful than Tony’s. Peter swung his leg wildly, effectively stopping Brent from approaching any closer for fear of snapping more fingers.

 

Peter’s right hand was madly tugging at his left restraint until it too broke off. Peter managed to catch it before the cuff hit the ground and he threw it at Brent, hearing the crash as he dodged it and slipped on the puddle which had formed underneath Peter. He stumbled to other side before catching himself against the wall, his eyes darting to a panel which Peter failed to notice as he wrenched his remaining ankle restraint.

 

Tony recognised the look of realisation on Peter’s face as his senses thrummed dangerously, but then they were both overcome with white flashes of pulsing current. Tony roared, arching away from the fence as much as he could while Peter screamed, writhing so much that he fell away from the fence, his body hitting the floor and snapping the last restraint as his own weight ripped it away.

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled, scrabbling until he was back on his feet and running for the panel which Brent had twisted too high. He threw a fist out quickly and yelped when Brent blocked the sloppy blow, elbowing him in the gut as he continued to gain his bearings from the shock. He shook his head and shoved the man’s shoulders back, pinning him against the wall as he reached over and punched the entire panel, shattering the setup and effectively shutting down the entire circuit which had kept the fence live. “You hurt him!” Peter screamed, shaking Brent wildly and pressing an elbow against his sternum, making him cough before dropping him like a stone and turning back to where Tony was blinking wearily, only just managing to shake away the last confusion of the shock.

 

Peter stumbled over the water, his arms flailing as he slipped over to where Tony was still against the fence. “I got it off, it – it’s off,” he said breathlessly as he finally stepped past the edge of the puddle and slumped against his mentor, panting heavily as the adrenaline of the fight wore off. He curled his arms around Tony’s waist and pushed his face into his chest, his shoulder’s shaking slightly as he sucked in large breaths.

 

“Good job, we just need… just need the other guy now, I’ll call the suit once you get me down,” Tony promised, bowing his head forward to try and rest his forehead against the top of Peter’s curls comfortingly. Peter pulled back and reached up for Tony’s zip ties, pulling them apart with a snap.

 

“You did good,” Tony assured, his voice just as breathless as Peter’s as he staggered forward, skirting around the puddle and rifling through the drawers where the men had shoved their possessions. He pushed an ear piece in and spoke, “F.R.I? Call me a suit, thanks.” Peter heard the automated reply and watched as Tony strapped a watch on, a countdown from three minutes already working its way down to zero.

 

“Thank you,” Peter mumbled as he leaned forward into Tony’s chest, tucking his chin over the mechanic’s shoulder and sighing as he felt the reassuring pat on his back. He laughed lightly at Tony’s hesitance before squeezing slightly, nudging a bit closer so his head rested under his mentor’s chin.

 

“Don’t thank me, just… don’t try to give yourself up as soon as you realise you’re what they want next time, okay? That could’ve turned out a lot worse than it did kiddo.” Tony picked up one of his wrists and surveyed the damage, none of the skin was broken, just rubbed raw and tinged slightly red from the repeated shocks.

 

“I won’t, as long as you promise not to work them up, just so they go after you instead.” Tony scoffed, as if he would ever let someone hurt the kid over himself. There was a metallic clink outside as the suit landed and scanned the area for threats before burning a hole through the door and stepping in to stand behind Tony protectively. “What do we do about the guy you gave my access card?”

 

“Oh, he’s taken care of. F.R.I.D.A.Y was recording the whole time, so she probably already set another suit on him, either that or Happy’s tackled him already.” Tony pulled out his phone and swiped up, clicking into the security footage of the lobby. “Heh, watch this,” he said, tilting the screen and showing Peter the clip of the access card blaring and Happy practically slamming the man into the receptionist’s desk as he pointed at the card and yelled.

 

_“This is Peter’s card?! Where the hell did you get that!”_

 

Peter smiled but nodded to the corner in question where Brent was slumped.

 

“Cops are on there way, so we have about two minutes to wait until we’re good to go.” Tony rested his hand on Peter’s head, looking down at him carefully. “And we’re going straight to the Med Bay, no arguments.” He eyed the cuts along Peter’s ribs worriedly before digging through the drawer and pulling out the suit jacket he had been wearing when he picked Peter up from school. “Here,” he pressed, draping the jacket over Peter’s shoulders and guiding him to the door where the lights of the cop cars were beginning to flash.

 

Tony rested his arm around Peter’s shoulders, keeping the suit jacket securely over his shoulders and guiding him to a car that Happy had managed to organise amidst the few cop cars which were bathing the scene in red and blue. “He’s in there,” Tony said to one of the police officers who walked past them on their way into the warehouse.

 

The two slipped into the car without any more trouble, and Tony leaned across to turn the heat up as Peter’s teeth began chattering.

 

“N – nice to know you’d choose me over S – Spider-Man,” Peter joked lightly, leaning into Tony’s side and tugging the suit jacket closer.

 

“Course, how could I ever get by without my intern slash protégé?” Tony pulled Peter closer to his side and let out a silent breath, leaning over to ruffle the slowly drying mess of damp curls. “Peter Parker means the world to me kid, and even if Spider-Man’s the one who gets all the recognition, I’m not stupid enough to overlook the little guy.”

 

From against Tony’s side, Peter smiled gratefully, unconsciously tilting further against his mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3
> 
> I got Tumblr not so long ago ~ It's agib_2002 ~
> 
> I post on there - it's all Marvel (especially irondad) and lots of whump...
> 
> A few people have commented and mentioned that they've read more than just one of my fics and enjoyed them, so, if anybody wants to, I'd be really happy to get asks and getting prompts or suggestions for new things to write if you leave them on Tumblr.
> 
> So... yeah, leave an ask/suggestion if you want me to write it (or even just ask any questions you're curious about me or my writing or anything really).
> 
> I'd honestly be happy talking about anything if anyone messaged me, so feel free to hit the asks/submissions/messages if you wanted to say anything at all.
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3
> 
> I got Tumblr not so long ago ~ It's agib_2002 ~
> 
> I post on there - it's all Marvel (especially irondad)
> 
> A few people have commented and mentioned that they've read more than just one of my fics and enjoyed them, so, if anybody wants to, I'd be really happy writing asks and getting prompts or suggestions for new fic to write if you leave them on Tumblr.
> 
> So... yeah, leave an ask/suggestion if you want me to write it (or even just ask any questions you're curious about me or my writing or anything really).
> 
> I'd honestly be happy talking about anything if anyone messaged me, so feel free to hit the asks/submissions/messages if you wanted to say anything at all.
> 
> <3


End file.
